Stay Beautiful
by waiting-on-wonderland48
Summary: Heartbreak is an awful thing to go through. And Sakura learns this as she watches the boy she loves throw everything away. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back, but if you don't, stay beautiful. Minor SS


**I don't own Naruto. I don't own "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story…so, yeah, enjoy!!**

Sakura waited in the trees watching. She had been with Naruto earlier, but she could not keep her mind off Sasuke. She had a feeling that tonight would be the night and, sure enough, he was soon in sight.

"Sasuke," she said taking a step forward. Sasuke stopped and their eyes met.

_Cory'__s eyes ar__e like a jungle, his smile it'__s like the radio._

_He whispers songs into my window with words that nobody knows._

_There'__s pretty girls__ on every corner, they__ watch him as he'__s_

_walking__ home saying, does he know? Will you ever know?_

"Sakura, it's the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the only road out of the village."

"You should go to bed." Sasuke said, resuming his walk. He walked past Sakura, tears were streaming down her face.

"Why Sasuke?" She whispered.

_You'__re beautiful, every little piece love._

_Don't you know, you'__re really gonna be someone, ask anyone._

_And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back_

_to__ my door, oh, but if it don'__t, stay beautiful._

"Why do you never tell me anything?" Sakura cried.

"Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."

"Remember, back when we were first assigned to our three man squads? You got so mad at me that day. You told me that I had no idea what it was like to be alone," Sakura said

"I don't remember that."Sasuke said softly. A tear fell from Sakura and hit the ground.

"That's all right, it was so long ago, but that was the day it all began. The start of you and me, and Naruto, and Kakashi sensei."

_Cory finds another way to be the highlight of my day._

_I'__m taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day._

_It'__s hard t__o make a conversation when he'__s taking my breath away._

_I should say, hey by the way._

Both were silent, as the memory's flowed through them. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"The four of us started going on missions. It was tough back then. Every day was such a challenge. But more than anything, it was so much fun." Sakura took a deep breath and continued. "I know about your clan, Sasuke, I do, but seeking revenge, that won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all, not you, and not me."

"I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path that the rest of you can't follow. I know we've all worked together, but I chosen revenge." Sasuke said.

_You'__re beautiful, every little piece love._

_Don't you know, you'__re really gonna be someone, ask anyone._

_And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back_

_to__ my door, oh, but if it don'__t, stay beautiful._

"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone!"

"This is a new beginning, each of us has a new path set before us."

"I'd do anything for you Sasuke! So please, I'm begging you, DON'T WALK AWAY!" Sakura cried. "I'll even help get your revenge. So stay here, with me, and if you can't, then take me with you Sasuke." Tears streamed down her face as she said these words to him.

_You and I are a __story, that__ never gets told._

_What you are is a __daydream,__ I never get to hold,_

_but__ at least you'__ll know.._

"Goodbye Sakura." Sasuke said, beginning to walk once more.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" yelled. "If you go I'll scream and!—"

_You'__re beautiful, every little piece love._

_Donâ__€™t you know, __youâ__€™re really gonna be someone, ask anyone._

_And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back_

_to__ my door, oh, but if it __donâ__€™t,_

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

"Sakura," He began, "thank you for everything." His thanks were the last thing Sakura heard before her world went black.

_Stay beautiful._

**Please Review!!**


End file.
